


So, We're the Heroes Now?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst? Maybe I don't know but probably yeah, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Established logicality, Hispanic Remus Sanders, Hispanic Roman Sanders, Indigenous Person Patton Sanders, Iraqi Remy, Iraqi Virgil Sanders, Korean Logan Sanders, Korean Picani, Logan and Emile are siblings, M/M, Marching band references? Yeah, POC Sanders Sides, Probably angst somewhere in the story, Remy and Picani aren't sides I know, Vietnamese Deceit Sanders, Would be light angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Biosupes were powerful, dangerous, and most importantly: Illegal. The government has been cracking down on presenting Biosupes, taking them from their homes, their families, never to be seen again. If any of Them were a Biosupe, they would never present in front of anyone, not a date, their family, their best friend, no one. Of course, Lady Luck doesn't seem to like that plan.AKA a superpower fic I wanted to write
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Half-Time Show but it's the Wrong Show

Okey here we go. This is basically me planning out an actual story I want to write but through fanfiction. Let's get this show on the road! (Also, Danton is a completely fake city it's just modeled after my birthplace)

Started 10/23/19

\---------------------------------------------------

It was pretty safe for Roman to say that he hated this. It was the second to last home football game of the season (unless they made it to play-offs but still) and the stupid percussion section got them assigned seats on the buses because they bad-mouthed a band parent! Now, Roman wasn't saying that they were in the right, but he could see where they were coming from. That particular parent-who-shall-not-be-named was terrible. She wouldn't even let students pull out their phones on the bus!

You know what double sucks? The band (and football team, but most importantly the band!) couldn't use the school's home field for practice because one of the stadium lights had fallen over! This had to be the worst game ever. Of course, nothing the South Danton Dragons can't handle! But Roman would have still preferred to use their home field, instead of the Danton East field. Although, better that one than the Danton West field, those guys were absolutely terrible at cleaning. They had trash everywhere on the field! "Scoot over, Prince Smarming" Ah, and there is the other reason Roman was unhappy.

See, Roman happened to have the displeasure of being sat next to Sophomore clarinet player Virgil Amari, who was also one of the hugest pessimistic geeks in the band. Not only that, but he was notorious for not even liking the band. He was only in it for the scholarship chances. He never went to extra performances like Solo/Ensemble, or All City Honor Band, or County Honor Band, hell, not even the eighth grade showcase! He just barely knew the routine and the songs, but still managed to snatch fifth chair from a hardworking Senior.

"Sorry Bippity Boppity Boohoo, but I can't" Roman huffs, shifting in his seat while keeping his trumpet case from falling on the floor. Virgil just rolls his eyes and huffs, staring out the window with a scowl. Roman tucks a stray curl back under his shako, wishing he had convinced his Mamá to take him to get a haircut during the weekend before. Oh well, c'est la vie, Roman would have to deal. At least he didn't have to pin his bangs back, like Virgil. 

Suddenly, the band bus stopped with a sharp shriek of rubber on solid asphalt. "What the hell?!" Roman exclaims, hands shooting forward to clutch the seat in front of him tightly," Why did we stop!?" "S-sorry, just thought I saw something" The bus driver says shakily, adjusting his glasses with a trembling hand," We'll get to East soon"

Roman rolls his eyes, slumping down in his chair and huffing. Yeah. Today was the worst.

\-------------

Virgil had been having a pretty good day before this; Thanks to his school's pure-block scheduling, he had all his favorite classes in one day (Drama, Baking and Pastries, Psychology, and English), and he had made some pretty good macaroons that he shared with a friend during lunch. Not only that, but the drama teacher said Virgil could probably have a spot in the next production if he tried out!... Not that he had the time to try out but it's the thought that counts. 

Unfortunately, Virgil was sat next to one of the biggest narcissists in the entire band; Roman Regio, Junior, tries out for every play and musical, and second chair trumpet player. Now Virgil didn't think he was an inherently bad person, but Roman just rubbed him the wrong way; He was too judgmental, he made Virgil want to squirm and hide his face in his band uniform. "I should have dropped out last year" Virgil mutters to himself, pressing his forehead against the cool glass window; It was stained with some weird liquid and was covered in bugs that had flown at top speeds into the probably invisible to them pane.

Virgil curls his fingers around the cuff of his sleeve, tugging it down over his wrist and covering his hand. It was a nervous habit, trying to hide himself in his clothing, but it made himself feel safer. He spared a glance over to Roman, noticing a few stray hairs sticking out from under his shako. The band hadn't bothered to put on plumes this time, it was too windy. Ah, that's what they get for living in tornado alley. "Wonder if my family will show up this time" Virgil sighs, popping his neck and getting a weird look from Roman. "What?" Virgil raises an eyebrow, and Roman shakes his head," How do you do that? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nope"

"Not even the tiniest bit?"

"No"

"Are you sure? You might hurt yourself"

"Watch yourself, Regio" Virgil says sharply," Wouldn't want people thinking you care about me" "I don't! It's just that what you did was very disturbing and I was curious to know if it hurt or not" Roman huffs, talking so quick his words almost blended together. "Whatever" Virgil rolls his eyes, straightening his shako. Hopefully he'd be near someone tolerable in the stands today.

\------------

Patton was practically bouncing in his seat, thumbs flying over the screen of his phone quickly. He'd had an amazing day! His classes had gone great (he'd had tests in every single one of them, but they weren't too hard, and he got to draw after he was done!), he remembered to bring a dollar for a vending machine and got a drink, AND got to hang out with his boyfriend during lunch and GSA! Even better, there was a home football game tonight! And Logan said he could make it this time! 

Too bad this would be the second to last football game for Patton, ever... Oh well, he could always come watch in the student section after he graduates. It would be nice to see how the color guard does when he leaves, he likes to think he's a pretty good captain and is curious to see who would be appointed to replace him. "Hey, you on your way?" Patton sends a quick text, grinning and laughing at a joke one of the flutes told him.

"I am. I am approximately five minutes away.

"You aren't texting while driving are you?

"Of course not, I am at a stop light.

"Oh thank god, I would've hate to have to yell at you in front of everyone

"You and I both know that would have never happened.

"You're so smart Lo~

"**Logan. My name is Logan. But, thanks. You are quite pleasant yourself

"Love you 2

"I'll see you at the game, Patton.

Patton sighs, smiling to himself. "Hey man, we're almost there, might wanna put your phone away," "Oh- thanks!" Patton grins, sliding his phone into the pocket of his windbreaker. Hopefully Logan was impressed the routine, he'd been working on it for such a long time.

\-----------------

Logan sighs, pulling into the parking lot for Danton East High school, home of the Violet Spiders. There was twenty minutes before the football game began. "Are we gonna see your boyfriend?" Logan's younger brother asked, eyes alight with excitement. "Yes, Emile, we will see Patton" Logan chuckles, his heart swelling with something that was probably affection for the boy," At least, I hope so. The odds of actually being able to talk to him are slim," "Aw, too bad. He's fun," Emile sighs, pouting," I hope you marry him because I wanna see him more." Logan just pats his shoulder, exiting the car and grabbing the blanket he had brought for him and his companion, as well as his wallet and student ID; It was student discount day for the concessions, and Logan was planning on getting some hotdogs to add to the small dinner he and Emile had scarfed down. 

There was a bit of a line to get into the game, and Logan was glad he didn't arrive last minute- the line would have been worse, and he probably wouldn't get a good seat to see Patton- and the game, of course. "My friend Remy says his brother is in the band," Emile hums, sticking to Logan's side like glue so he didn't get lost," Said he played the clarinet, like Squidward. I wonder if I'll see Remy here"

"Remy," Logan repeats the name, stepping to follow the flow of traffic," The kid who falls asleep during free reading?" "Mmhm," Emile nods simply, pushing up his admittedly large glasses; He looked like a cartoon character, they were so big on his face.

"Maybe you will see him," Logan decided to humor him; Of course, the most likely answer was that no, Remy was not here, unless his parents decided to drive out here, which was unlikely considering most band parents didn't come to see the halftime show (which was a shame considering the level at which the band played). "There was another drill at school today" Emile continues to talk," One of the ones where we had to hide in the closet until the office lady told us it was okay to come out,"

Ah, a lockdown drill. Logan didn't remember having to do so many of those when he was a child, but the attacks had barely started then, so he supposed the change was for the benefit of the children of today. Logan saw changes in his school too, as everyone was required to take another year of Freshman gym (whether or not they'd already acquired their credit for it) so they could go through the self-defense unit, but it did little to suffice for proper protection. 

Oh well, it's not as if Logan thought the school was in danger of being attacked. That would mean the district security couldn't do their jobs properly, and Logan wouldn't dare assume that when he himself cannot do better. Yes, they were safe as they were.

"Next!" Logan finally stepped forward and started to pay the table worker for two tickets to enter the football game, chuckling as Emile's face lit up again; He heard the band warming up. Yeah, they were safe. For sure.

\---------------

Thomas adjusted himself in his seat, his butt cold and numb from the bleachers. This wasn't his first football game, he had gone last year to see Virgil play a few times, but he still didn't like the cold seats they were forced to sit on; Maybe his mom was right, and he should have brought a blanket to sit on. Remy- Virgil's younger brother -was sitting next to him, leaning against his arm while sipping a hot chocolate. He wasn't allowed to have coffee so late (really, Thomas' parents tried not to give the small eight year old boy any coffee). 

Yes, Thomas could remember when he first met Virgil; Thomas was eight, Virgil would have been nine or ten, and Remy was a baby only a month or so old. They had just moved in from Iraq and were living right next door to the Sanders household. When the boys weren't in school, Mr. and Mrs. Amari would have Thomas' parents watch them (which worked out great since Thomas could go over during the nights, since his parents worked evening/night shifts). Barely three years later, Virgil and Remy had to move in with Thomas' family; Thomas didn't know why, but his parents did, so did Virgil, Remy probably didn't remember his parents.

"Oh, Thomas! The show is starting!" Thomas' mother said excitedly, her face lighting up. Thomas looked up at the field, a small smile pulling at his lips. In the corner of his eye, he saw Remy perk up as he saw a kid from his class sitting a few feet away, but he ignored it in favor of watching the band march onto the field with the drumline playing a familiar cadence. Everyone lined up as they were supposed to, lines and diagonals completely straight (to Thomas' untrained eye, at least), and the drum majors didn't waste any time in starting the show. 

Thomas was so absorbed in watching and listening to the band play Jump In the Line that he barely noticed Remy tugging on his sleeve, loudly insisting that he," had to go the bathroom like right now!". Thomas let out a sigh and stood up, following the younger boy through the bleachers and stepping over people's legs in an undignified manner. "Sorry" Thomas says quickly as he accidentally knees an older woman's drink, spilling it on his thigh. Oh god it was hot!

"Slow down Remy!" "Asrae-bsre!" Remy called over his shoulder, impatient and obviously convinced that his bladder was going to burst. Thomas didn't know much Arabic (neither did Remy, Virgil's teachings only went so far) but he recognized the phrase as "hurry up". Fun, now he's being rushed by a second grader.

Thomas was leaning on the door frame to the boys bathroom, waiting. It had been a full eight minutes, and Remy was still in the bathroom! Did he actually fall in the toilet?... Did someone kidnap him while Thomas was watching the field show? God, he hopes not! That would mean Thomas was blind and irresponsible and Remy would be in danger with a complete stranger! Of course, it was highly unlikely that he was kidnapped here- but still! What if he was!? "Thomas?" Remy kicked his ankle gently. 

Thomas jumped, gasping a bit," Remy! You scared me! Come on, we've gotta go back now-" Thomas cut himself off when all the stadium lights suddenly burst, people screaming as sparks flew and broken glass fell around their heads. Thomas pulled Remy close to his side as he heard someone scream," My sousaphone!" and it was a few seconds later he saw the gleam of brass fly into the air, charged with something that buzzed louder as it got closer and closer to Thomas and Remy, small bolts of electricity jumping off the valves and bell- "It's a Biosupe attack!" A teenager screamed from the food stand, and that's when Thomas came back to reality.

"Fuck!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished 12/07/19

Okay! So, first thing: I know that Remy and Emile are not sides, but I just wanted to add them in for a family affect. Second thing: Sorry if this gets dropped at some random chapter, I have a habit of that (and then taking the story down later when I know I won't finish it). Third thing: Thoughts? Any guesses as to what a Biosupe is? Any guesses as to what the hell I'm doing with this? I'm open to suggestions- kidding! Haha! I'm so funny

Anyways, see y'all next chapter!

What room do ghosts not need in their house? A living room!


	2. Quality Bonding Time? Emphasis on the "?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Bros having some bonding time at a football game. TW for panic attacks, injuries, blood, and swearing

Congratulations! You made it past chapter one! Here's chapter two, can I get a "wahoo" if you made it this far?

Date started: 12/07/2019

\-------------------------------------------------------

Logan lets out an audible gasp, reaching out instinctively and pulling Emile into his side protectively. Years of practically raising the boy taught him that, no matter what, Emile came first, especially if Logan himself was involved. Oh God, their mother would never let them go out again after this, even if they didn't get hurt, it's just how she was.

Looking around himself, Logan could easily identify that people were afraid, acting out in fear and self-preservation; Pushing and screaming and running to get away from the danger, even the band- whom Logan knew was trained to play through any disaster -had disbanded (pun unintentional) and were scrambling off of the field in a frenzy. Even the small body pressed against him was trembling, tears leaking out of wide eyes and loud wails of fright echoing around the elder's skull.

Logan was under-reacting, he wasn't afraid. Why? Was it because he was near the bottom of the bleachers? No, that made him an easy target. Was it because of all the people around him, more likely to take the hit than him? No, they could trample him and Emile. Why wasn't he afraid? "Logan!" Emile cried, jerking on his sleeve harshly," We need to leave!" That snapped him out of his self-analytical daze, quickly kneeling down and scooping up the eight year old in his arms and starting to expertly weave between and around the panicked populous.

Someone knocked their elbow into him, and Logan couldn't help but hiss and grit his teeth at the new persistent throbbing. He shifted his brother in his arms to be facing his chest, head bowed and hidden securely under his chin. "Da jaldoelgeoya " Logan murmurs into Emile's hair, yelping quietly as what looked to be a freshman girl grasps at his arm and digs her nails in, pushing him back so she could sprint in front of him. "

I-I wanna walk!" Emile says suddenly, surprising Logan. It was then that he noticed that his arms were shaking, the muscles in his arms burning mercilessly," No, it is unsafe for you" He shakes his head simply, continuing to walk and ignore the strain on his body. Emile huffs, a wet noise rising in his throat sounding like a held back sob as he started to squirm, and quickly freed himself. He let out a small "oomf" and started to sprint towards the football field. "Emile!" Logan exclaims, watching him before mentally kicking himself and chasing the boy. Was he crazy!? Suicidal!? What was he hoping to accomplish!? "I can't find Patton!"

Logan felt his heart sink as he realized what Emile was looking for. Logan's boyfriend. The one Logan should have also been worried for. "Emile Picani Kim! Get over here!" Logan calls out, stumbling onto the terf and artificial bright green grass of the football field. The field was considerably more empty, but that was to be expected. This was the source of the attack, and in the complete darkness Logan could see the electricity that expanded from one man- for it had to be a man, no high school boy or grown woman was that tall and wide -twisting and dancing through the air, lashing out and striking the ground and nearby instruments made of brass, a metal, a natural conductor. Logan jumped and felt immediate relief when he realized a stray bolt had been aimed not at him, but had been attracted to the saxophone beside his foot.

Logan bites at his lip, keeping his voice low and searching for his lost brother. He both cursed and praised his brother for wearing pink everyday, making it easier for Logan to find him, but also easier for the attacking Biosupe. "I'm going to kiss him and spank him as soon as I find him," Logan promises to himself, hunched over, squinting and looking around carefully. Of course, he should also be looking out for Patton; Color guard uniforms were purposefully flashy, Logan knew, covered in glitter to make them literally shine and stand out, so Patton would also be easier to see in the blanketing darkness of 11 at night.

"There they are!" Logan gasps, spotting Emile pulling on Patton's hand, both rushing to get off the field. Patton screams when a quad set goes flying past his face, yanking Emile back. Logan looks back at the glowing mystery man, seeing a silver gleam growing larger and larger. It was fast, it reminded Logan of the track team- now is not the time for associations. His heart sank into his stomach, yet somehow started to strangle him and beat against his chest as he realized the- the thing was hurtling straight to his boyfriend and brother.

It's electric and it's fast and it's metal, it'll probably kill them! Logan thought to himself, loud in his head and repeating to the point of it becoming a jumble of words. He tripped over a stray clarinet, landing on his wrist and crying out as a sharp pain shot up his entire arm, but he stood up just as fast, ignoring the fact that he could not move his wrist or his thumb or his fingers- "Get down!" Logan shrieks, eyes burning with new tears and face heating up rapidly. He threw himself in front of the object, could see it spinning and noted with a skipped heartbeat that it was practically sizzling with electricity.

He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a hot track scourge his face as Emile let out a mix of a scream and wail. He waited. Nothing came, nothing hit him. He didn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes enough to squint, gasping as he saw a tattered flag hovering just centimeters in front of his face. Looking down, he saw that he was also floating above the ground, his right side facing down. And, with a stroke of what Emile would call cartoon physics, Logan fell, once again, upon his wrist.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the fuck are we going?" Roman almost flinches at the sharp voice hissing in his ear, and then refrains himself from slapping the Sophomore that had latched onto his sleeve like a leech. "The parking lot" Roman huffs, determinedly walking forward. Virgil just bites his lip, keeping close to the taller boy. Roman was taller, Roman was stronger, Roman was safe...r than what was going on around them. Virgil had to stick with him, he couldn't bear to be alone in this! His breaths were staggered and his heart beating weakly already, losing the small sense of comfort that Roman brought would be.. detrimental.

"Hurry up!" Roman snaps, yanking his arm forward. Virgil yelps and almost falls, pressing a hand over his mouth to silence the rapidly growing volume of his breathing. "Can't believe I'm stuck with you" Roman mutters, peaking around the corner of the bleachers. This exit would take them to where the band entered from, and thus, the parking lot, and safety if Roman was correct, as he always is.

"Roman-" "Shut it" Roman hisses, jogging forward. Virgil stumbles after him, licking his lips and trying to swallow, mouth uncomfortably dry. It was cold, Virgil was shivering, but also sweating. "R-Roman I-" "Be quiet!" Roman felt himself getting to his wits end, fist clenching so he wouldn't lash out at Virgil.

Virgil shifts from foot to foot, pins and needles shooting up his nerves as he fanned his face with shaking hands. Oh not now please not now! Virgil starts gagging, and he wraps his arms around himself tightly, nails digging into his arms. "Rom-Rom-Roman it's-" "Shut up Amari!" Roman snarls, whirling around to glare at him. Virgil went still under his gaze, heart stopping as Roman's eyes narrow and his eyebrows scrunch together, lips pulling back to reveal teeth in a wicked scowl. Then Virgil let out a sob, falling back on his ass," C-can't breathe-"

Roman stares at him silently, just watching as Virgil curled into a ball, head between his knees and fingers yanking at his hair roughly. Roman could hear the muffled sobs and retching noises the younger of the two made as he rocked slightly back and forth, and Roman found himself kneeling and awkwardly patting his back," There there?" Virgil doesn't pull away from him, sucking in a shallow, wet breath, before starting to gag and retch once again.

Oh, dios mio, what did Roman's Mamá do when he couldn't calm down? "She usually sings" Roman answers himself, quietly, under his breath. But- he couldn't sing to this guy! That would be... weird! It's not that Roman was shy, he loved singing for people, but.. Virgil was different! He's a jerk! He's irritating! Roman can't just sing to him in good conscience, like he would for a friend, or a sibling.. if he had one!

Virgil gags and falls forward, landing on Roman's lap. He seems to like the contact, curling tighter and sobbing louder. His bladder was now making itself painfully obvious to him, and Virgil had to press his legs together tightly to prevent himself from fucking pissing his pants in front of Roman Regio! Virgil's heart sank as he felt his stomach start churning, throat constricting as his insides started to burn. "Roma-" Virgil clamps a hand over his mouth tightly, eyes squeezed shut as his nails scratch his cheeks roughly.

Suddenly, there's a pair of arms wrapped around him, a soft, low voice singing," A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea" Virgil jolts forward, letting his mouth fall open as he spilled his guts on the ground next to Roman's thigh, shaking harder than before. Oh god it tasted horrible and burned and Virgil was gonna throw up again- oh God he was gonna throw up again!

Roman hesitated for a slight second, repulsed at the splashing noises coming from just left of him. Repeating the the first lines of the canción de cuna, he eventually moved to the first verse,"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora-" Virgil heaved and wailed, and Roman starts slowly rocking them back and forth," Calla mientras la cuna se balansea, a la nanita nana, nanita ella~"

He repeats the song once over, slower, allowing Virgil to push himself up shakily and sag onto Roman's chest. He was still shaking, Roman noted, as he started to rub circles into his back. It didn't end nearly as fast as this... panic attack, Roman thought it was, started, but Virgil was calmed down. Oh yes, he is obviously exhausted, and thoroughly embarrassed, but calmed down nonetheless. "Let's go," Roman sighs, voice softer than it had been, and Virgil just nods wordlessly.

Standing up, they both avoid Virgil's puddle of barf, and continue walking to the parking lot. Virgil was still shaking, leaning heavily into Roman's side. "We never speak of this, yeah?" He mumbles, and Roman just nods in agreement. They'd both prefer it that way. Virgil bites his lip- honestly, it'll bleed if he doesn't stop -and looks around nervously.

His vision was swimming, Virgil could see the stadium but- not the stadium. Dust, screaming, people on the ground- Roman on the ground- himself on the ground- he was trembling and screaming and- but that wasn't really happening-

"Duck!" Roman shrieks, but he's too late, it's the wrong command. One of the stadium lights fall over, crushing the bleachers. The lights shatter and sparks fly into puddles of water on the ground, electrocuting everything standing in it. Including Virgil and Roman. They both start screaming, falling to the floor and convulsing and twitching, Roman hitting his head harshly, bleeding out and foaming at the mouth as his body slowly becomes less responsive, his screams and cries quieter and quieter until- Virgil screams louder, squeezing his eyes shut. He does piss this time, not that anyone will know. He's gasping for air, trying to crawl out of the water, trying to force his body to obey and get out and be safe and stop everything from hurting him- Virgil gasped for air but nothing came in, the edges of his vision turning dark as blue and green spots dance around the scene and before he knows it he's gone-

"Move it!" Virgil screams, snapping back to reality and yanking Roman out of the puddle, not stopping until they were far away from the watery area. Virgil had been just in time, as the stadium light came crashing down, crushing the bleachers. The lights shatter and sparks fly into the puddles of water they had been standing in just earlier, electrocuting everything in it. "... What the fuck" Roman says shakily, eyes wide and breaths shaky. Virgil just swallows and offers a trembling hand," W-we gotta go-" "We almost fucking died!"

Virgil flinches at the tone of voice, and despairs as he sees tears dragging down Roman's face. "We almost died" His voice breaks in the middle," I just wanna go home-" Virgil says nothing, just wraps his arms around him tightly, starting to cry as well. "M-me too- I wanna go home too-"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Remy asks nervously, clinging to Thomas' waist tightly. Thomas looks down at him wordlessly, opening and closing his mouth for words that wouldn't come to him. He had gotten them to somewhere... relatively safe.. he hoped. Underneath the bleachers. They were beside the fallen stadium light, sitting down under a low seat that was still standing in the bleachers. "I don't know, Rem," Thomas says at last, pulling the child onto his lap and curling around him protectively. Where was Mom and Dad? Where was Virgil? Were any of Thomas' friends here? Are they hurt!? Is everyone hurt or dying while he and Remy sit here pathetically waiting for help like they were taught because they know they're no match for someone like this!?

"I'm scared" Remy croaks out, burying his face into Thomas' favorite Steven Universe t-shirt. "I know" Thomas whispers, arms wrapped around his back tightly," I am too" God, Thomas was only fifteen. He shouldn't be sitting here with Remy- an eight year old for Christ's sake -wondering if he'll make it out of this alive or not! This is insane! Why did this have to happen now!? "I wanna find Virgil" Remy mumbles against Thomas' chest, the elder's breath catches in his throat.

Virgil. He had been on the field when the attack started. Was is he.. Is he... hurt? Dead? Did he make it out? "I wanna find him too, but-" Thomas bites the inside of his cheek roughly,"-it's not safe out there-" "That just means we need to find him! He could be hurt! Or dead! My brother could be dead!" Remy cries, starting to squirm. Thomas almost worried about Remy running away from him, but he knew that the child wasn't that impulsive. "What if he's okay but we get hurt out there?" Thomas counters, trying to keep him complacent.

Remy seems to ponder this, deflating slightly," It's really loud..." He whines quietly, covering his ears. Thomas, yet again, agrees with him. "I know, but these people are scared," He sighs, starting a rocking motion to calm them both down," We'll.. we'll go find Virge, and Mom, and Dad when all this calms down," Remy doesn't respond, shaking from fear and the cold. Thomas sighs through his nose, palms sweating and mouth going dry. Why did he have to be the adult here!? There was security here! There's always security from the Board of Education! Why couldn't they be the adults!?

"We -st -ucking die-" Thomas tenses up at the sound of someone's voice, loud and angry. It sounded... not too far from him and Remy. "-just wanna go home-" Was it another student? "M-me too- I wanna go home too-" "Virgil!" Thomas gasps, head shooting up. Remy made a curious noise on hearing his brother's name, becoming antsy again. "... Hold my hand," Thomas says cautiously, standing up after pushing Remy off of him. Remy grabs his hand obediently, pushing his sunglasses up anxiously. Thomas squeezes his hand reassuringly, before starting to walk. Surely there'd be a way to get around this light without having to climb it...

"Ah! The end- holy shhhhhhhiitake mushrooms!" Thomas exclaims, stumbling back and pulling Remy behind him as he almost steps into a puddle. He's not dumb. He used to live in Florida, ergo knowing that walking into water that might be electrically charged is a no bueno. "Nice save" Remy giggles as Thomas kneels down, placing the back of his hand on the water. It cramped up immediately, forcing him to pull away with a yelp," Fuck! Yeah that's definitely not safe" "Oh! You swore!"

Thomas rolls his eyes, frowning. Virgil and whoever he was with were on the other side of the stadium light... but to get over there, they'd either have to walk in the water or... "We're climbing the light" Thomas decides, looking over at the rubble of the bleachers and torn up concrete. It wouldn't be hard to make some sort of steps; The hard part would be keeping them stable. "Stay here. Don't touch the water" Thomas says sternly, and Remy gives him a fake salute.

Thomas rubs his hands together nervously, feeling dead skin ball up in his palms, sticky with sweat. How to go about this... He grabbed a large broken piece of metal, most likely from the bleachers, and started pulling it towards to the light with surprising strength. He bit his lip to keep cries of pain quiet, blood welling up from newly made cuts on his fingers and the heel of his hand. It was large enough to make it a good portion of the way up the light, and Thomas could probably haul Remy up the rest of the way.

"Alright, I'm going first" Thomas grits out, catching Remy's attention. "You want me to walk on that?!" He exclaims, kicking the makeshift steps. They shifted slightly to the side, shaking. "Yes" Thomas huffs, ignoring the ever growing throbbing in his hands," I'm going first, then I'll pull you up" "Be carefuly, Tommy," Remy starts tugging on the sleeve of his jacket, and Thomas just nods. Holding his breath, he takes the first step. One foot, then the other, and he's standing on the rubble. It's shaky, it's unstable, but it doesn't seem too dangerous... yet.

One step after the other, Thomas holds his arms up for balance, eventually reaching the top. Three, two," One!" Thomas grunts, jumping up and flinging the top half of his body over the curve of the pole. He pulls himself upright, swinging one leg over the side," Alright Remy! Your turn!"

The eight year old looks up at him silently, emotions hidden by the large sunglasses perched on his face, but Thomas almost congratulated him as Remy started to take his steps up the bleacher piece. It falls to the side suddenly, and Remy lets out a short yelp as he sways and almost falls over," Thomas!" "It's okay!" Thomas says quickly, reaching his hands out," You're almost there, just a bit further, okay?" "O-okay" Remy says shakily, putting his hands in front of him and feeling for the next step. Three more steps, then two... "Thomath!" Remy screeches, lurching forward as the steps leaned to the left. They started sliding, little by little, and started falling over-

"Jump!" Thomas orders, leaning towards him," Now!" Remy doesn't need to be told twice, leaping towards him while screaming. Thomas catches him by the wrists, wincing as Remy slammed against the side of the light. "Are you alright!?" Thomas asks, working to pull him up. "N-no-" Remy hiccups, starting to shake. "Fuck me" Thomas mutters, arms burning and grip slackening as he pulls Remy up far enough for the eight year old to cling to his pants. Thomas grabs his pants, hauling him up the rest of the way and jolting as he started to wail, burying his face in his chest. "Shhh, it's okay Remy, it's okay-" "Who the hell are you two!?"

Thomas' head whips around to see two kids in band uniforms, one of them with curly hair and warm beige skin, the other- "Virgil!" Thomas exclaims, relief caked on his features," Oh thank god!" "Thomas! Remy!" Virgil stumbles slightly, clutching the other boy for balance. Thomas swings his other leg around the light, sliding down easily with Remy in his arms," Oh sweet mother of God, I'm so glad we found you- we can't find Mom or Dad!" "You can't!?" Virgil exclaims, panic on his face," What happened!?" "I took him to the bathroom" Thomas bounces Remy in his arms slightly, and he lets out a small whimper.

"Give him here" Virgil sighs, taking his brother without a response from Thomas," Hey Rem, everything's okay now- what happened to your teeth!?" He exclaims, and Thomas looks down at his shirt to see it stained with small blood spots. Oh, he must have knocked a tooth out when he hit the light... "Can we go home?" Remy asks, now clutching Virgil," Pleathe?" Virgil looks him over carefully, before nodding," Yeah, we can. We can go home. Roman-" "I might need a ride" The other boy- Roman -blurts out," My parents never come to these... so I need a ride.."

Virgil looks surprised, but Thomas says quickly," Yeah! Sure.. do you have a phone with you? So I can call my parents?" "Sí- just let me pull it out of these damned pants..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman followed closely behind Virgil and.. Thomas, was it? After Thomas called his parents (Roman could feel the joy in Thomas' voice when he learned they were okay) and explained the situation, Thomas told Roman it was okay for him to ride home with them. Can't believe I'm hitching a ride from Virgil Roman huffs in his mind, rubbing his hands together to get some blood flowing. It could be worse, he supposes, they could be dead. But would Roman rather be dead, or living with the fact that he had to ask Virgil for help?

"You thmell like barf," Remy- Virgil's younger brother right? -giggles, and Virgil just sighs," Yeah, got a bit freaked out," Roman feels a twinge of pity, but it goes away as quickly as it came. Yes, he hoped Virgil was okay but it just isn't his problem. "Are you Mexthican?" Remy asks, and Virgil looks ready to scold him but Roman just waves him off," Close, but not quite. Salvadorian" he hums. Remy's face lights up," El Thalvador? Cool! Do you thpeak Thpanish? Virgil knowth Arabic!" "Yes, I speak Spanish" Roman smiles, he's always had a soft spot for kids," And he does? I didn't know that," "I don't show it off like you do," Virgil mutters to himself.

Roman frowns, but doesn't think about it. "So.. Roman, right?" Thomas asks," How old are you?" "I'm seventeen," Roman flashes a bright grin," Junior" "Oh, cool" Thomas smiles back," I'm fifteen, Freshman," Roman snaps his fingers suddenly," Oh yeah! I know you! You're the new kid in the Thespian Club right?" "Er... yeah," Thomas nods," I am? You're in there too- Oh, duh, you've got a part in Our Town, right?" "I do!" Roman grins," And you?"

"Haven't auditioned yet,"

"Aw, come on, go for it! You obviously have talent, if you made it into the club!"

"Well, yeah, but you guys are all so much older-"

"If you guys are quite done being theater nerds," Virgil growls," We've made it to the parking lot," Roman just blinks, looking around. They.. made it. They made it! They were safe! Off to the side, he saw a group of three people climbing over the chain-link fence and escaping the mass of frightened spectators that were trying to push through the actual exit. "Thomas! Virgil! Remy" Comes the worried voice of a woman, and Roman feels a small tug in his heart, wishing for his own Mamá's presence, to comfort him. "Mom!" Thomas' shoulders slump, and he's obviously overcome by exhaustion. "Slow down there, compadre," Roman clicks his tongue, helping Thomas stand upright. Virgil scowls, shifting Remy to sit on his waist.

"Oh you all are safe- Thomas! Your hands- Remy! Your teeth- Virgil! Oh you smell terrible- are all of you okay!?" Mrs. Thomas' Mother asks worriedly, checking over them carefully. "Nothing too bad, mom, we can wait until we get home," Thomas smiles slightly," We gotta get Roman home first," "Oh, of course, I'm so sorry for forgetting-" She turns to Roman," Are you okay with riding in the back with Remy?" "Of course, señora" Roman smiles at her charmingly, and she just snorts. "Alright kids! Climb in!"

As they leave the parking lot, Roman notices with a bad feeling that they might be one of the first to make it out of there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished 12/22/2019

This took so long only because I procrastinated. That and finals. Procrastination and finals. Hope ya liked it!

The secret service isn't allowed to yell," Get down!" anymore when the president is being attacked. Now they have to yell," Donald, Duck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I obviously don't know Spanish, or Arabic, or Korean, so please don't shoot me. The Arabic and Korean are in the English alphabet, sorry...  
> The lullaby that Roman sang is called "A La Nanita Nana"


	3. Student Led School Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton meet up to do an experiment with a surprise guest star: Roman!  
> TW: Roman's racist math teacher

Virgil shakes his head, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of Thomas' Father's car. "Can't believe they didn't cancel school" Virgil huffs, easing up on the gas slightly as he realizes he was speeding," They cancelled Remy's school, you know. They weren't even the ones attacked!" Thomas just nods beside him," Uh huh, not really the coolest thing they could've done," Virgil didn't have to take his eyes off the road to know that Thomas was picking at his bandages. "If you tear them off, I am not taking you to the hospital" Virgil scowls, and Thomas shoves his hands under his thighs.

Virgil had come out relatively unscathed save a few scrapes and bruises, Mrs. Sanders could tell that he had just had a panic attack and gave him some sugary food before letting him pass out on the couch. Remy would be going to the dentist today to have his teeth looked at, it was a grown-up tooth and a baby tooth that had been knocked out in the front. Thomas had to be taken to the hospital at the ungodly hour of whenever the hell they got home, to get stitches in both of his hands.

"We're going to be the only idiots at school today" Virgil groans, stopping at a red light," I bet all the other students were smarter than us and just didn't come in" "Just means a free day today?" Thomas tries, and Virgil shakes his head," No, I've got band today. There are no free days in band" He mutters darkly, letting his bangs fall in front of his face slightly. "... What if we left during lunch?" Thomas asks, and Virgil entertains that thought for a minute before grinning," That might actually work. We don't even have to go home, we could go wherever until the time school gets out"

"We're here" Thomas sighs, slumping down in his chair. Indeed, they had arrived at the school. Virgil was in his own parking space, and he glances at the clock on the dashboard," We've got ten minutes, we can just chill in here," Thomas nods, undoing his seat belt and looking around. He saw a few student cars here and there, guess they weren't the only idiots to go to school that day. "Actually, can we leave after lunch is over, instead of during?" Thomas asks, a bit hopeful," I want to go see if anyone in the club I go to is here-"

"Yeah yeah, the Gay-Society Allies thing-"

"Gay Straight Alliance"

"Right, that's what I said," Virgil waves his hand," Go ahead, I don't really care. I'll be upstairs like usual" "Not in the bathroom getting high, as usual, right?" Thomas teases, and Virgil scowls at him. Thomas bites his cheek and looks out the window, he probably shouldn't have said that," I'm gonna go see if my friends are here" and he leaves the car, walking towards the school building.

Virgil rolls his eyes and turns on the radio, keeping the volume high. No one would notice or care if he was a bit late.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Logan taps his pencil on the relatively clean table, more than uncomfortable. There was no rhythm in his tapping, as he was tapping with his left hand rather than his right this time; He had called Patton's aunt and explained the situation, and had gotten permission to let him stay over for the night. After that, Logan had been driven to the doctor's office (Patton and Emile waited in the front room for him), where they set his wrist and put a brace around it, telling him he was lucky. It was severe sprain, but not fractured. Neither Emile or Patton had been injured beyond a few bruises and jammed fingers.

"You know, we could probably go home if you don't want to be here" Patton offers, a smile on his face. Logan ignores him, trying once again to flex his fingers, finding himself unable to. "No one would blame you," Patton continues," Not after last night. I heard that us and Southwest are the only ones that didn't cancel school today, no one's even coming in so if you feel like leaving-" "I'm not leaving." Logan says bitterly.

Oh, he wants to. He wants to go home and lay in his bed, trying to figure out exactly what happened last night, but he can't. His mother- an accomplished nurse -and his father- a lawyer -would kill him for it. He was on thin ice with them already, he doesn't need this. Maybe once he gets his grades up he could take a mental health day (he was allowed those as long as his grades were all 95s or higher).

"They left Emile with our Gomo" Logan sighs, rolling the pencil on the table," She's... a wonderful woman, but Emile will probably kiss me when I pick him up. God knows he hates her" "Your dad's sister?" Patton muses, trying to remember," Auntie was lovely last time a met her!" "She didn't know you and I were involved romantically" Logan sighs.

"... Oh" Patton says simply," Well we don't have to tell her-" "My father has already told," Logan sits up straight, smoothing down his hair (it was already flat. Perhaps a personality tick?)," She won't be inviting us over very soon," "What a shame" Patton shakes his head," She made lovely food!" "Indeed she does" Logan nods lamely.

Patton licks his lips, picking at his nails; They're painted baby blue and white alternating, though the color is flaking off. His skin is warm and ruddy from both genetics and from working in the sun on his aunt and uncle's garden, calloused from working the color guard gear and helping his aunt in the kitchen. If his memory serves correctly, he looks a lot like his dad, sans the high cheekbones and diabetes.

"What happened last night?" Patton blurts out, startling himself and his much paler in complexion boyfriend. "We were attacked, Patton, I thought that was obvious-" "I know that," Patton cuts him off, leaning on the table," I meant with you and the flag pole floating like you did," Logan purses his lips into a thin line, silent. Patton hesitates, wondering if he said something wrong.

"I... I don't know" Logan says after a moment, holding his breath," I don't understand it myself, I remember being completely willing to take the injury for you and Emile, but wishing even further that the pole would just stop and not hit anyone. And it did," Patton nods, placing his hand over Logan's exposed one. Logan's skin looked like alabaster when compared to his.

Logan allows Patton to rub small circles into his skin, taking a slight breath and continuing," I-I wanted to run some experiments, to see if I could do it again. Before I go and insinuate something impossible," "It can't be impossible if it's a possibility in your head," Patton snorts, touching their shoulders together. It was the little touches that Logan loved to indulge in, never a fan of large favors.

"I suppose not," Logan mumbles, leaning against him," I don't suppose you see anyone from the GSA here today?" Patton shakes his head immediately," Only saw Ro and Tommy, there wasn't a meeting scheduled for today anyways," "Right" Logan nods," Bring some pencils to the classroom? And maybe a marker?" "Of course" Patton nods, smiling.

The five minute bell rang, and both boys stood up," See you at lunch?" Patton hums, squeezing his hand gently, Logan nods in affirmation," Yes, you will. In the usual classroom," he smiles back, waiting a few seconds before pulling away and walking off to his homeroom. Today was a Hoard Day, so instead of four classes for 90 minutes, they had every class for 45 minutes, so Logan would have his homeroom first, then AP Calc, Astronomy, Speech, English, AP Government, AP Psychology, Aerobics, and being a TA for Mr. Greer, an Algebra 1 and 2 teacher.

Patton watched him go, before turning the other direction. He himself would have homeroom, Psychology, Parenting and Development, English, US Government, Anatomy and Physiology, Baking, Family and Consumer Science, and Band. 'I wonder what Logan's experiment is' He thinks while turning the corner into a hall.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Roman rolls his pencil in his fingers, sitting through his Trig. class in awkward silence. Normally he'd be humming (or singing, if he's feeling brave) a show-tune under the constant noise of his classmates, but there was only him and four other students in class that day. Meaning that his teacher- incredibly kind as usual, note the sarcasm -would take the time to individually help each student to be up to her standards of mathematics (even though this was a Trigonometry class and she was throwing in Calculus shit like this was a 12th grade review paper) and Roman was at the very back of the room, leaving him to be the last person to be helped. Luckily, there were four minutes left of class. If he was lucky, he could escape before Ms. Dragon-breath could come over and force the distance formula into his life! 

"Three more minutes" Roman mutters, doodling a small picture of a sword on his notes paper. It was simplistic, but could easily resemble a long sword. Of course, he could never use a long sword, he could use a saber with skill but that's because he's been doing fencing since he was seven years old. One of the perks of having a nice job was being able to pay for your own classes, even if your parents still have to fill out the physicals and shit. God, if only he could be in fencing right now... but Trig. was required, unfortunately. US History was no better, but at least they're heading to lunch soon. Speaking of lunch- "Two minutes" Roman sighs, laying his head on his desk. 

Why did this class have to drag on foreverrrrrrrrr! He could be in Spanish right now! Or weights! Or literally any other class than Trig! "Head up, Mr. Regio" Dragon-breath says sharply, but Roman knows it's a grim reminder of what's to come. If he fails this next test... then he'll go into tutoring. The only one in his class that needs it. Well, maybe that kid Nikki would need it too, but Roman doesn't really think Dragon-breath would ever sign up Chinese Straight-As Because She Cheats On Everything Nikki Tso for tutoring. "Because Asians don't need tutoring. Just me" Roman mutters, quiet enough that no one would hear him from three desks away. And yeah, he did probably need it, but not because he was dumb! He just didn't turn in his work because he didn't get everything as fast as everyone else. 

"Two minutes" Roman twirls his hair around his finger, watching as Dragon-breath finishes up with Akira's personal lesson with an agitated smile. Up next would be Roman... God, she looked so much happier when teaching Nikki or Jack. "Rrrrrrroman" Dragon-breath turns to him, rolling the 'r' condescendingly," Have you a paper out? Or do you need me to let you 'borrow' some of that as well?" Roman presses the pad of his thumb against the led of his pencil roughly, knowing there was a graphite streak forming," No, señora" Roman purrs," I have my own-" 

"English" Dragon-breath sniffs," You're in America. Speak English, Don't expect pity because you're from Ecuador or wherever" "El Salvador" Roman growls, pressing down harder. He felt a sharp pain, but didn't glance down at his finger. "Well, I am impressed to see that you do have a paper out. Haven't been taking many notes, however" Dragon-breath sniffs, and Roman bites his lip. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to just punch her face or scream at her or something- "I am afraid, however, that weapons like that are not allowed in school, nor are they a proper writing utensil. That will be a write up, Mr. Regio" Roman glances down at his pencil, only to see that it had transformed into... a small, brittle sword. Exactly the sword he had doodled on his paper! 

Entranced with observing the flat of the blade, and the carved hilt, Roman barely noticed when Dragon-Breath swiped the pencil-sword (with a tip made from graphite, so it would still write. People who say "the pen is mightier than the sword" are quivering) and shoved a detention slip in his hand. Funny, she never detentioned Jack when he brought vodka into class. Perhaps he could write her up for discrimination? Oh, then he would really be living the dream. Oh well. 

But his thoughts are quickly shoved away as the bell rings, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room. He stops thinking about lunch, about heating up the macaroni cup he brought with him, and instead thinking of the pencil-turned-sword. How had that happened? Had he... somehow made it turn into a sword? That's ridiculous but... he wants to see. Maybe he should head to the classroom where the GSA meetings are held? Yeah, no one would be there today. 'And there's a microwave in there!', he thinks,' So I'll get lunch too!' 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Logan sat in a chair that smelled of ink and glue, which was most likely to be expected in a journalism classroom. You'd think the actual gay teachers of the school would host GSA, but the Journalism/Photography teacher got to it first, because her daughter had come out as MtF trans. 'She was nice', Logan hums internally,' I hope she's doing well in college'. Logan sits up slightly when someone opens the door, all his thoughts positive ones as he thinks of Patton, but alas, it was not Patton who walked in the door, but Roman. "Uh..." Roman says awkwardly, one foot already inside," Hola" "Good afternoon" Logan nods, tense. He and Roman, while both of the same opinion that success was not only desirable but necessary, and that Crofters was the best jam, often "butted heads", as Patton described it, and Logan could not agree more. 

"Thought I'd be the only one in here" Roman laughs, walking and sitting in his normal chair with overtly dramatic grace. "I suppose it will be my duty to inform you that Patton will be coming in as well" Logan says curtly, hands neatly resting on the table. Roman nods, tapping his fingers," Cool, cool. You two gonna leave or...?" "Why would we?" Logan narrows his eyes, and Roman blinks at him," Well I kinda need to use this room-" "I was unaware you had journalism. Or photography" 

"I don't but-"

"Then you don't need this classroom, unless you are printing a paper?"

"I'm not but-"

"Then you do not need it"

"You don't need it either!" Roman sputters, face going red. Logan raises an eyebrow, recognizing the signs of distress or anger," I do, actually. I am in the creative writing course here, Patton is here to proof read as I show him my draft; It's quite the process-" "Shut up, you're not in creative writing" Roman sighs, shaking his head," I'm in creative writing ya liar. Why are you really here?" "... I don't believe I am required to tell you" Logan stands up, straightening his blue and indigo striped tie," I will take my leave when Patton arrives, if it truly disturbs you so much" Roman huffs, but nods," Thanks. Cool. See ya, Pocket Protector"

Logan rolls his eyes, keeping a stiff posture next to the entrance. Roman propped his feet up on a table, twirling a pencil around his fingers while humming a song from some obscure musical (or maybe a well known one? Logan certainly recognized the tune). Eventually, Patton entered the classroom, a tray of truly awful cafeteria food in his hand, a bag full of pens, pencils, markers, and even a stapler (that made Logan worry a bit) in the other," Lo-lo! I got the stuff for the- oh, hey, Roman!" Patton grins, waving at him," What's up?"

Roman waves back, but doesn't respond, too absorbed in observing his pencil. Weird. Regardless of Roman's new interest, Logan clears his throat," Well, Patton, it seems Roman will be using this room for himself. We will have to find another" he says shortly, and Roman scowls. "What!? But you were here first weren't you?"

"I was, Patton, but you must know the world does not work as simple as that"

"Come on, Lo! You know we've technically got more rights to this room than he does"

"Me being treasurer for the GSA does not entitle me to this room anymore than it does you or Roman. You are normally very against this abuse of power" 

"But.. you're right! God, I'm so stupid! Sorry, Ro, we should just leave!" 

"Although, you are correct in stating we have right to this room. Roman did essentially 'kick me out' as the phrase goes. I would be perfectly comfortable showing him to another room, but he is too stubborn to leave and-"

"Oh my god, just shut up and leave!" Roman groans, turning and throwing his pencil at Logan. He hadn't meant to throw it quite so hard, nor did he realize how Logan would react to a sharpened projectile hurling towards his face, but Roman didn't quite expect _that _. He even felt guilty, knowing that he had thrown a pencil at a kid with a cast around one of his hands.__

____

Logan jerked his hand to block his face, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. The pencil hung, suspended, before dropping the ground in all but a few seconds' time. Roman stared. Patton stared. The spirits in the wind and God himself stared. Logan swallowed, looking quite surprised with his actions. 

____

"... Well, I suppose that might just prove my hypothesis."

____

"Eh!? What the fuck are you talking about?!"

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'lL pRoBaBlY gEt ThIs OuT bEfoRe ScHoOl StArTs AgAiN" Me 2 days after Christmas
> 
> Well it's almost President's Day! That 2 month wait was... a mistake. I hope this was worth it?


End file.
